piring
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Pria itu tidak mungkin menyantap sajian di atas meja tanpa sebuah alat makan penting. ・ AsaIso ・ /Fetish & underage sex/


**WARNING**: Sebelum mulai, author hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau karya yang satu ini kental dengan konten seksual outercourse (non koital) yang sangat squick, eksplisit, non-con, yaoi, juga hal2 disturbing lainnya. Tidak ada penetrasi point-blank, bukan juga gore—tapi kalau kalian gampang jijik disarankan jangan membaca.

Karena sudah diperingatkan, maaf, author akan me-_repel_ basher dan flamer dalam bentuk apapun (bahkan review anonim yang terkesan menyerang akan langsung diabaikan). Kenyataannya literasi ini didasari kreasi egois berbumbu fetish yang dibuat demi asupan OTP semata…

Selamat membaca dan _selamat makan_! (Ф∀Ф)

* * *

><p><strong>piring<strong>

.

**Assasination Classroom **(c)Matsui Yūsei

**A/N**: author paham kalau _board chairman_ itu beda dari kepala sekolah,  
>tapi kalau terjemahannya jadi 'kepala direksi' alias komisaris kayaknya kurang realistis. <em>Peace<em>!

.  
>by <strong>St. Chimaira <strong>(id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kalau tidak ada tamu tak diundang yang tiba-tiba muncul di kafe tempatnya bekerja, mungkin Isogai Yuuma sudah bisa pulang ke rumahnya sekarang.<p>

Baru beberapa menit lalu remaja_ ikemen_ itu selesai mencuci peralatan makan yang kotor, menutup jendela serta gorden, juga menata semua kursi. Niat setelahnya mungkin mengganti seragam, mematikan semua lampu dan mengunci pintu kalau tidak ada sosok berumur mendadak hadir, menerobos pertahanan depan dengan mengabaikan papan bertanda '_Close_' yang sudah terpampang jelas di luar etalase toko.

"Kebetulan sekali aku melihatmu dari kaca mobil, dan aku memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar di sini." senyum di wajah tampan itu terlihat wajar dan ramah, "Sekedar untuk mencari tahu sedang apa muridku yang manis malam-malam begini."

Pertama; Asano Gakuhou adalah kepala sekolah Kunugigaoka _Middle School, _tempat Isogai menuntut ilmu_._

Kedua; meskipun Isogai tidak merasa pernah diajar secara langsung, bagaimanapun predikatnya tetaplah anak didik dari beliau.

Ketiga; sekolahnya tidak memperbolehkan muridnya bekerja sambilan.

(lalu keempat; menambah sebutan 'manis' tidak membuat Isogai tenang sama sekali. Tanpa sadar keringat dinginnya sudah muncul tak terkendali.)

Terasa angin menusuk permukaan kulitnya, terutama ketika sosok tegap berbalut jas berkualitas sejurus arah pandangnya melangkah mendekat dengan seringai khas yang menekan, Isogai menyesal belum mematikan pendingin ruangan.

Asano Gakushuu. Nama itu diasumsikan telah melaporkan pekerjaan ilegalnya pada sang kepala sekolah yang merupakan ayahnya sendiri. Padahal menurut perjanjian, Isogai sudah dipastikan aman dari setiap pelanggaran perihal kerja sambilannya semenjak memenangkan acara Boutaoshi.

"Tenang saja, kedatanganku tidak ada hubungannya dengan Gakushuu." lagi, ucapan yang lebih tua malah membuat lawan bicaranya kaku sekujur tubuh. Ditambah kalimat yang seakan bisa membaca pikiran itu benar-benar tidak menyenangkan, "Seperti yang sudah kubilang, aku hanya tidak sengaja melihatmu dari mobil saat melintas tadi."

"_Sir_… ma-maaf, kami sudah tutup…"

"Kami? Di mana atasanmu? Mungkin aku perlu berbicara sedikit dengannya."

Jantung Isogai berhenti berdegup beberapa detik, "B-beliau sudah pulang. Saya memang selalu bertugas membereskan isi kafe setelah jam tutup… kecuali _weekend_, karena saya tidak ada _shift._" jelasnya menyembunyikan rasa lega.

"Selalu…? Kupikir kau sudah kapok melanggar aturan sekolah terutama setelah kuturunkan ke kelas E."

Memang sebelum ini Isogai mendapatkan masalah karena kasus yang sama. Hukumannya tidak tanggung-tanggung—dia harus rela berkubang di sebuah kawasan terkucil bernama kelas E. Dengan tertangkap basah untuk kedua kalinya secara terbuka, isogai benar-benar mati kutu. Dia hanya berharap sang kepala sekolah masih mau mendengar sedikit alasan.

"Maaf… saya membutuhkan uang… "

Sayangnya pria itu seakan tidak terpengaruh pada alasan muridnya yang cukup mengiba.

"Kupikir mendapat beasiswa sudah cukup untuk meringankan biaya hidupmu."

Kalimat ejekan itu berusaha diabaikan. Bagi Isogai yang memang berasal dari keluarga kurang mampu, sekedar beasiswa saja tidak mampu menutup beban finansialnya yang menghimpit.

"T-tolonglah, Sir. Saya berjanji setelah ini saya tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Bukannya pergi, pria itu malah mendudukkan dirinya nyaman di sebuah sofa paling lebar dekat jendela—membuka-buka buku menu yang tersedia. Isogai tidak mempunya pilihan lain selain mengikuti lalu berdiri mematung tepat di pinggir meja.

"Apa _dessert_ yang direkomendasikan hari ini?"

"Tapi kami sudah tutup! Tidak ada yang bisa membuat makanan la―AAKH!"

Tangan Asano menjambak rambut Isogai cepat, membenturkan kasar sisi kepala anak malang itu dengan ambang meja.

"Ck ck ck… aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, Isogai… yang harus kau lakukan hanya menurut." desis itu dilakukan dengan sengaja tepat di sebelah telinga muridnya yang mengerang kesakitan, "Atau kau lebih senang dikeluarkan dari sekolah?"

Isogai mati-matian menelan emosi. Dia hanya tidak mau usahanya selama hampir tiga tahun di Kunagigaoka _Middle School _menjadi sia-sia hanya karena urusan sepele.

"T-tidak, _sir_…"

"Bagus. Jadi apa yang bisa kudapat saat ini?"

"Saya bisa langsung membuat crème brûlée, kalau itu sesuai selera anda."

"Sempurna…" jemari yang menjerat helai legam itu akhirnya lepas. Isogai mundur cepat sambil mengirup oksigen banyak-banyak supaya kembali pada kesadarannya.

Tidak mau berlama-lama, sang _ikemen_ bergegas ke dapur untuk mencari semua bahan yang diperlukan—segera membuat kue yang dimaksud.

Untunglah Isogai paham berbagai tipe adonan matang di dalam kulkas atau dia harus terjebak minimal dua jam karena harus menelusuri resep dan membuat pesanan dari nol. Saat ini upayanya hanya sekedar menambah _braun sugar _lalu membakar adonan tersebut dengan api gas khusus, menunggu hanya sebentar hingga gula yang terlanjur padat meleleh menjadi karamel.

Di tengah pekerjaan, sepertinya Isogai cukup tegang sehingga tidak sengaja menyenggol beberapa material utensil. Menciptakan bising yang menjadi pemeriah suasana di tengah jeda kosong.

"Pelan-pelan saja, tidak usah terburu-buru… atau keberadaanku membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Tarik lalu hembus. Isogai mengatur ulang napasnya, menggosok telapak tangannya berkali-kali seakan bisa menghilangkan canggung. Dia memang tidak nyaman―sangat.

Aura superior yang menguar dari sekeliling Asano memang alami. Lihat saja, dia hanya duduk di kursi sambil memerhatikan muridnya memasak dengan tatapan _ordinary_ tapi Isogai tetap saja terintimidasi. Mungkin remaja itu akan memberi saran pada bos-nya untuk memindahkan area dapur ke tempat yang lebih tertutup setelah ini.

"Oh, tolong sajikan _topping_ krim dan _compote_-nya terpisah. Aku ingin mencampurnya sendiri sesuai seleraku." sabda Asano dijawab dengan anggukan, tatapan mata mereka saat ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menggantikan bahasa verbal, "Juga piring melamin kosong yang datar…" imbuhnya.

Seperti sebelumnya Isogai hanya mengangguk dan berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaannya secepat mungkin.

Jam terbangnya sebagai _buttler_ yang sudah tidak diragukan membuat keterampilannya dalam menyajikan makanan bukanlah sebuah omong kosong. Sekarang di atas meja—di depan Asano sudah tersedia sepiring hangat crème brûlée lengkap dengan setengah lusin _cheese stick_ batangan. Kemudian piring melamin kosong, mangkuk berisi stroberi _compote_ serta botol _foam cream_ yang diperintahkan tersaji secara terpisah.

Sebagai pelengkap, dia ikut menambah botol berisi sirup coklat dan karamel jika tamunya masih merasa kurang puas.

Bagaimanapun Isogai tetaplah seorang pelayan yang bertugas menghadapi pelanggan di lini depan, bukan seorang pâtissier unggulan yang paham akan urusan bahan mentah apalagi jenis-jenis adonan. Hasilnya tidak bisa dibilang memuaskan, tapi dia sudah berusaha menyajikan yang terbaik selaras dengan resep panutan.

Terakhir, dia menyajikan segelas air mineral dingin dengan potongan lemon segar, "Silahkan dinikmati…"

"Kau tidak berpikir akan bebas setelah semua ini, kan?" sebuah gertakan yang sukses membuat tubuh sang ketua kelas _End_ kaku sekali lagi.

"Apa maksud anda, _Sir_ Asano?"

"Aku di sini, hanya makan dan membayar… tidak berbeda dengan tamu kebanyakan. Apa menurutmu aku bisa langsung tutup mata dari kesalahanmu hanya karena kau melayaniku sekarang?"

Isogai mengepal tangannya gugup, "J-jadi saya harus bagaimana?"

"Lepas sepatu dan celanamu lalu naik ke atas meja. Duduk di atas piring ini…"

Perintah yang mau tidak mau membuat mata Isogai terbelalak lebar. Apa katanya sekali lagi? Membuka celana? Naik ke meja? Duduk di atas piring? APA-APAAN!

"Saya tampaknya kurang paham, _Sir_…" Isogai berharap pria itu hanya sedang bercanda.

"Kupikir kau lebih pintar, Isogai. Ternyata mengirimmu ke kelas E menjadi keputusan tepat." yang berumur melepas desah kecewa namun tidak melenyapkan untai senyumnya, "Ketahuilah, aku orang yang sangat tidak sabaran."

"Me-melepas celana bagaimana?"

Dagu Isogai ditarik cepat—mempertemukan mata dengan mata. Tidak ada suara lagi yang terucap, membuat yang masih remaja hampir gila karena mendapat tekanan mengancam dari yang bersangkutan. Dia tahu bukan hanya nasib, tapi mungkin nyawanya sedang dalam bahaya. Insting _assassin_-nya yang memberitahukannya.

"…baik… m-mohon tunggu sebentar…"

Isogai membungkuk pertanda pamit, tapi lagi-lagi Asano menginterupsi.

"Lakukan saja di sini. Kurasa tidak akan ada tamu lain yang datang…"

Tepat sekali, tapi anak itu belum mengunci pintu. Tidak lucu kalau ada yang tiba-tiba datang dan memergokinya sedang melanggar norma kesopanan di tempat umum. Sayang yang remaja tidak punya cukup nyali untuk mengutarakan ketakutannya, dia hanya berakhir merapatkan rahang erat sebelum terpaksa melepas celemek hitam yang merengkuh area pinggang.

Pandangannya dibuang ke lantai, menahan malu. Kemudian tiba giliran restleting celananya dibuka pelan searah gravitasi, melepasnya dari kedua kaki dengan tangan gemetar. Menyisakan hanya pakaian dalam berwarna gelap.

"Semuanya, Isogai…"

Keterlaluan. Isogai ingin sekali menangis di tempat. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengambil keputusan salah yang mengakibatkan dirinya tamat dalam konteks apapun. Asano Gakuhou benar-benar menguasainya saat ini.

Pakaian yang tersisa dia lepas cepat dan dibiarkan tergolek di lantai, "S-sudah, _sir_…"

"Kau masih ingat kelanjutannya. Cepat naik!"

Isogai benar-benar tidak paham kenapa dia masih mau menurut saja. Maehara, sahabatnya, selalu memujinya karena keteguhan hatinya dan prinsip yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Tapi lihatlah dia sekarang, terjebak dalam keadaan setengah telanjang di atas meja dengan orang paling menyebalkan di penjuru dunia yang sedang mengawasinya dengan seksama.

"Duduk saja menghadapku. Piring ini tidak akan hancur hanya karena berat badanmu, jangan khawatir."

"…apa yang anda pikirkan, _Sir_…? S-saya tidak bisa melakukan hal yang…" Isogai berusaha mencari frasa sesuai, "….belum pantas dilakukan oleh anak seusia saya…"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau tahu aku bisa melakukan segalanya… mencabut beasiswamu, misalnya…"

Entah darimana desakan itu berasal, yang pasti sudah ada genangan yang hampir tumpah dari ujung mata sang _buttler_, "Tolong, _sir_ Asano… saya…"

"Duduk dan patuhi saja perintahku, Isogai Yuuma!"

Dia memang tidak bisa menahan beberapa tetes air matanya saat mengikuti perintah biadab itu. Entah posisi seperti apa yang kepala sekolahnya inginkan, bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa merebah begitu saja di tengah-tengah peralatan pecah belah. Kalau atasannya tahu dia merusak properti kafe, karirnya juga ikut terancam.

"Buka kakimu lebih lebar…"

"…i-ini memalukan…"

Pria itu menyingkirkan sajian miliknya ke samping. Cekatan menarik piring yang diduduki Yuuma dengan sekuat tenaga, mempertontonkan selangkangan remaja itu yang sudah tidak tertutup apapun.

"Jangan ketakutan seperti itu, Isogai… aku hanya ingin menyantap makananku…"

"..u..uu..kh…" suara Isogai tercekat, "…maaf, _sir_…"

"Anak pintar." perlahan tangan Asano membuka kancing rompi yang menjadi seragam muridnya. Tidak lama sampai dia berhasil membuka seluruh kancing kemeja di baliknya juga, namun pakaian itu tidak diperintahkan untuk dilepas sehingga Isogai merasa harga dirinya masih terselamatkan.

"Apa… yang akan anda lakukan?"

"Makan." jawaban singkat, "Sudah lama aku ingin memiliki pelat istimewa ketika mencicipi makanan sepulang bekerja. Mengurus sekolah ternama itu merepotkan, kau tahu?"

"S-saya lihat anda sudah berjuang keras…" remaja itu mencoba basa-basi, sementara ekor matanya masih berupaya mencari cara melarikan diri.

Beberapa perak yang tersebar di atas meja sekiranya mampu menjadi senjata ampuh baginya. Sebagai murid dengan kecakapan mengendalikan _dagger_ di atas rata-rata, Isogai bisa saja menyulap peralatan makan yang ada menjadi senjata mematikan.

"Jangan berpikir untuk berbuat macam-macam. Kau sedang tidak dalam keadaan bisa melawan."

Sebuah ancaman yang membuat Isogai mengurungkan niatnya. Bahkan yang remaja itu lihat di hadapannya sekarang sudah tidak seperti sosok manusia, melainkan lipan raksasa kelaparan yang bisa mencabiknya kapan saja hingga tewas.

"…tidak… saya tidak berpikir ke arah sana."

Tersenyum puas, Asano mengambil hidangan manis tadi dan mengendusnya perlahan, mengirup aromanya.

"Kurasa kau memiliki banyak bakat terpendam. Crème brûlée ini tampak enak sekali." dia menyendok bagian lembut yang mengepul kemudian menaruhnya di antara selangkangan Isogai, persis di bawah alat vitalnya.

"AAAAARGH!" Isogai yang mencoba memberontak dengan cepat dibungkam Asano.

"Ssh… tenanglah. Aku tidak suka makananku berantakan, apalagi jatuh ke atas meja…"

"Lepas… LEPAS! APA YANG—"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi piringku, Isogai." sendokan kedua yang lagi-lagi ditaruh di tempat yang sama, "Aku akan menikmati memakan crème brûlée ini langsung dari tubuhmu."

Gila! Isogai yakin kepala sekolahnya sudah gila. Tidak hanya itu, dia memiliki fetish amoral yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya, "Jangan…tolong… siapapun! TOLONG!"

"Dengar. Aku tidak suka makan dengan berantakan. Jadi kalau kau meronta sampai ada makanan yang jatuh, aku akan menghukummu lebih berat dari ini."

Remaja itu benar-benar ketakutan. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua siku saat Asano menikmati kegiatannya menaruh dan mengoles kue yang baru saja di buatnya di sela-sela pangkal pahanya. Menutupi buah pelirnya hingga ke bagian rektum.

"Kau bisa membantuku, Isogai?" Asano menyodorkan piring berisi sisa brûlée yang kemudian ditaruh di perut korbannya sementara dia memegang pisau roti dan garpu di kedua tangan, "Aku ingin kau memasukkan sisanya ke dalam sini…"

"AAAAAAARGHHH! AAHH! AAAHH!" jerit berkala itu lepas ketika Isogai merasakan ada ujung pisau mencoba masuk ke dalam anusnya. Tidak dalam, memang—tapi cukup membuatnya kesakitan. Ditambah dengan garpu yang melebarkan lubang itu ke sisi berbeda, sang kepala sekolah seperti sedang mengoyak bagian dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah membukakan tempat terbaik. Ayo masukkan…"

Tangan anak itu bergetar hebat karena berbagai hal. Lelah karena menumpu tubuhnya dalam posisi yang cukup tidak nyaman, ketakutan dan sakit yang amat sangat, juga rasa malu yang luar biasa.

"CEPAT!"

Isogai tersentak. Dengan susah payah dia menyendok kue dari piring di atas tubuhnya dan menjulurkannya dengan takut-takut. Mencari tempat yang dimaksud.

"Masukkan… jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal…"

"Hnggg!" air mata remaja itu mengalir deras saat dia menaruh hati-hati bongkahan karamel padat menjejal lubang kemaluannya. Menekannya dengan keras hingga benda manis itu bersarang di dalam.

"Lakukan lagi…"

Entah sudah berapa sendok yang sudah dipaksakan masuk. Dia bisa merasakan ujung rektumnya meronta saat dimasuki benda asing, "Hhh… _sir_…saya mohon… ber…henti…"

"Aku bahkan belum makan apapun, Isogai…" diambilnya piring yang sedang dipegang Isogai. Menumpuk kembali makanan hangat itu di sekitar selangkangan yang sekarang sudah berubah fungsi menjadi tempat kue dadakan.

"Tetap buka lebar kakimu seperti itu. Jangan bergerak, aku belum selesai."

"Khh…" di saat yang sama, Isogai berusaha mengatur napas.

"Kurasa aku ingin lebih banyak gula…" Asano mengambil botol plastik berisi saus karamel yang tersedia, menekan ujungnya ke dalam liang ketat Isogai lagi. Tangannya meremas kuat hingga isinya terburai ke luar, mengisi lubang penting di bawah sana, Isogai lagi-lagi menjerit hebat.

Belum berhenti, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan botol berisi saus coklat.

"Tolong… hentikan… _sir_, ahhnn..hh…. AHHH! AAAAAAHHHN!"

Asano mengambil _strawberry compote_ yang sedari awal disajikan tersendiri. Menghias kreasinya dengan apik. Sebagai sentuhan akhir, dia menambah foam krim yang membuat santapannya terlihat menggiurkan.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku cukup berbakat menghias kue?" Asano terlihat puas dengan hasil karyanya, "Ini harus kuabadikan…"

Sejenak dia mengambil ponsel mahal miliknya lalu mencari mode kamera. Wajah Isogai tidak terlalu jelas di sana karena sedang berusaha menahan bobot tubuhnya, Asano sedikit kecewa. Namun setelah mendapatkan _photoshot_ terbaik, pria itu melihat kembali kreasinya.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya aku makan sekarang…" dia mengambil sendok kue lalu mengambilnya langsung dari selangkangan yang bersangkutan. Mengunyah lalu menelannya tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun. Sejenak dia terpukau, "Hebat! Ini luar biasa enak sekali!"

"Nhh… hentikan… henti…"

"Ah, aku sampai lupa kau juga menyediakan _Cheese cake_ untukku." batang keemasan keras dan panjang itu diambil lalu ditekan ke dalam kemaluan Isogai, membuat isinya yang terlalu penuh sedikit terburai ke atas piring yang telah menjadi alas duduk.

"NHHH… ahh…Hhhhh… s-sakitt..." remaja itu mengerang, "…sa… kit… keluarkan… tolong…"

Cheese cake itu sedikit ditarik untuk dimasukkan lagi semakin dalam. Isogai berusaha agar tubuhnya tidak menolak sehingga menghancurkan benda tersebut di dalam karena rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan dan akan terasa ganjil.

"Rasa _cheese cake_ ini juga sangat mengagumkan. Sepertinya kafe ini akan menjadi tempat favoritku."

Maehara, Karasuma-sensei, Koro-sensei, siapapun! Isogai berteriak memanggil nama mereka yang disayanginya satu per satu dalam hati. Karena sekarang walaupun mulutnya terbuka meminta udara, tidak ada satupun kalimat utuh yang keluar. Alih-alih saliva mengalir deras melewati ambang bibirnya ketika merasakan _cheese cake_ kedua menerobos tubuhnya tanpa ampun.

"…tolo…ng… hh…"

Di tahap ini Isogai tidak mengerti kenapa dia baru menyadari kemaluannya tengah menegang. Batang kenyal itu teracung ke udara dengan krim manis yang menghiasi seputarannya.

"Kulihat kau sendiri cukup menikmatinya, Isogai. Ternyata aku tidak harus khawatir."

Isogai menggeleng cepat—menampik mati-matian. Tidak, tubuhnya hanya bereaksi pada siksaan yang dia terima. Dia tidak menikmati dan menolak untuk mengakuinya.

Duduk di dekat jendela membuat Asano leluasa membuka gorden yang sedari awal menutup. Memberikan akses penuh bagi dunia luar untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam kafe tertutup saat ini. Isogai panik luar biasa.

"T-tidak! Saya mohon… hhngg… tutup jendelanya, _Sir_! Orang-orang bisa melihat—nhhhhaaaarggh!"

Mereka memang berada di lantai utama dengan keadaan langit sudah gelap. Namun penerangan kota masih mempersilakan siapapun khususnya yang berada di apartemen sekitar dan tinggal di level lebih tinggi untuk menonton dengan jelas adegan asusila tersebut.

"Tidakkah pemandangan ini hebat? Menurutku semuanya tampak sempurna dari atas sana…"

Isogai benar-benar berdoa sekarang agar tidak ada siapapun tidak melihatnya dalam pose tidak senonoh. Tanpa sadar, perbuatan Asano malah menstimulasi alat kelaminnya Isogai yang semakin mendidih.

Celaka, remaja itu tidak menyangka dia akan terseret sekian lama dan menginginkan pelepasan yang sesuai.

"Kulihat kau jadi semakin bersemangat, eh?" Asano masih menyuap makanannya khidmat.

"Hh… saya… nhhh… tidak… ahh..."

Kue yang bertebaran di selangkangan Asano hampir seluruhnya habis, Asano belum merasa puas.

"Sendok kue ini tampak kurang panjang untuk mengambil yang tersisa di dalam. Bagaimana dengan yang satu lagi?" mengambil sendok ramping dalam gelas minumannya, pria itu melesakkan benda panjang dan dingin di tangan ke dalam lubang rapat Isogai.

"JANGAN! AHH! KELUARKAN! AAAARGHH!" untuk beberapa kali Asano mengambil kue yang sempat ditimbun Isogai sendiri di dalam tubuhnya lengkap dengan perpaduan selai strawberry dan coklat yang menambah cita rasa. Berkali-kali Asano meloloskan kata enak sambil melumat habis isi sendok tersebut.

Sementara kejantanan Isogai semakin perih saja. Ada sesuatu yang mendesak untuk segera dikeluarkan.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak suka ada orang lain yang mengetahui hal ini," Asano mendesah panjang, "Tapi saat sedang tidak ada siapapun, aku senang menjilat piringku jika makanan yang tersaji benar-benar nikmat."

Asano menarik pasang paha Isogai agar tubuh itu mendekat, memberi akses lebih untuknya yang sekarang menjilat sisa-sisa kue pada tubuh bagian bawah muridnya. Jilatan itu semakin intens, terlebih ketika lidah pria itu menyusup, mengecap manis yang tersisa di dalam lubang anal tersebut.

"Lepas… le-lepaskan… rasanya… nhh… aneh… ahhh…" napasnya memburu dalam irama intens. Isogai sudah lelah menangis. Dia hanya berupaya bertahan sebentar lagi hingga semuanya selesai.

"Kurasa aku akan mendapatkan _topping_ baru, sayangnya perutku sudah kenyang…" Asano menjilat bibir sebelum melanjutkan—memaksakan lagi ujung lidahnya masuk lebih dalam.

"AAAANNNHHHH—!"

Sejurus dengan erangannya, cairan kental yang ditahan Isogai akhirnya lepas, membanjiri dada dan perutnya. Dia yang sudah tidak sanggup menahan tubuhnya lagi membiarkan punggungnya terbanting begitu saja ke meja sementara kepalanya terkulai di sisi pinggir karena tidak memiliki bidang penahan yang cukup.

Dengan khas bangsawan, Asano mengambil serbet makan untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa kue yang mengotori daerah mulutnya. Dia meneguk air dingin yang disediakan untuknya hingga habis tidak lama setelahnya.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya."

Dia membuka dompetnya dan melempar beberapa lembar seribu yen ke atas meja. Memperbaiki penampilannya lagi sebelum bangkit menuju pintu keluar.

Langkahnya terhenti melihat tumpuk selebaran di atas counter yang menarik perhatiannya, sebuah menu khusus tertanda hari berikutnya, "Ricotta Cannelloni… pilihan menarik, kurasa aku akan datang lagi besok."

Asano tidak merasa perlu repot-repot untuk menutup kembali tirai jendela atau mematikan lampu untuk menutup hari. Lagipula itu bukan tugasnya sebagai seorang pelanggan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur dariku, Isogai… aku tidak akan pernah melepas barang milikku yang berharga, sekalipun itu hanya sebuah alat makan…"

Selarik kalimat sebelum pria itu berlalu dengan seringai puas terukir di wajahnya—meninggalkan piring hidupnya yang masih terisak hebat di atas meja.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* Cerita lengkap soal _Boutaoshi_ ada di manga-nya chapter 90-94.

** kasus Isogai dijeblosin ke kelas E diambil dari headcanon **Adamant** dari fic-nya yang berjudul **Judecca** chapter 57. Dibaca ya!

.

.

.

**A/N**:

13 November 2014—Happy Birthday buat my fave Ansatsu chara; IKEMEN-KUN! XDDD  
>(Sebenernya fic ini udah diketik dari sebelum submit karya perdana di fandom yang sama. Tapi ngga lucu aja tiba2 nongol terus bikin ilfil reader, jadi penetrasi pelan2 dulu pake fic bergenre lembut #GIMANA)<p>

Dengan biadabnya, fic ini dedikasiin SPESIAL buat **FUICCHI** yang kenyataannya sangat anti dengan pair ini HAHAHAHA… ^(#｀∀´)_Ψ  
>Juga selamat ulang tahun buat <strong>Black Beyond Birthday<strong>, kenapa tanggal ultahmu cantik sekali bisa bareng sama si ikemen?! Hshshsh...

Btw, kasus piring manusia ini terinspirasi dari adult movie keluaran Italy tahun 19xx yang mengusung tema _feces_.  
>Judul dirahasiakan untuk menghindari para manusia kepo. Pokoknya terima kasih sudah menikmati hidangan! ^^<p>

**R**&**R** Maybe? C:


End file.
